


Peter Parker in the DC Universe.

by CheekyQueen25



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Barry and Peter meet, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nora is alive, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker and Cisco Ramon are best friends, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Barry Allen, Sad Peter Parker, Spider-Man and Flash crossover, Takes place in Flash season 5, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark is from Earth 1, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyQueen25/pseuds/CheekyQueen25
Summary: Peter didn't know how he ended up here. The first thing he knew he was was swinging through the streets of Queens and then he was teleported to a new but very similar world where he meets a red speedster who has offered to help him get home but first they had to deal with a new villain together who is preventing Peter from returning to his world.While there he runs into some familiar faces and forms bonds that make him question whether he even wants to leave.*Major Endgame Spoilers*ON HOLD





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head ever since the Homecoming but I didn't think anyone would be interested but I decided to give it a shot.  
> The Flash is my favourite show! I know it gets a lot of hate but I think its a great show.  
> Also, feel free to check out my Tumblr where I do little incorrect quotes! @ cheekykween .tumblr.com

Peter’s day had been a relatively good one. He was slowly but surely coming to terms with the loss of his mentor Tony Stark. The pain was the same as when he had lost his uncle Ben who was on his mind a lot lately.  
Peter was currently at his best friends Ned Leeds house along with his girlfriend Michelle Jones who preferably goes as MJ. The two of them had gotten together after the events of Endgame and Peter had been surprised the Michelle had been the one to ask him out as Peter had been planning for weeks before he turned to dust. It was sad to hear that his best friends along with his aunt had all been swept away from life just like he had been.   
But things seemed to back to normal quickly and Peter found himself adapting to being 5 years in the future and having the last thing he remembered was clinging to Tony before he was shaken away by Doctor Strange.  
The events of the battle scared Peter more than any other mission he had been on had. Granted he had only been on a few. Going to space though was a huge deal for him.   
Peter had also become close to Pepper Potts and would often help her out in the raising of her adorable daughter Morgan Stark.   
That said though Peter has never felt more alone in his life. Peter knew everyone around him had pretty much died the same way he had but he still felt as if we're different. Peter had felt his death coming. He knew he was going to die as Spider-man. When he came back to the land of the living he was immediately thrown into the battle with the being that had been the cause of his death and half of the worlds.   
Peter couldn't share his experiences with other people for obvious reasons. He debated talking about it to Ned but he didn't want Ned to feel bad for him. Ned had died too and Peter felt as if that was on him because he had failed to take down Thanos the first time around. Peter finally understood what Tony meant when he said that if Peter died the billionaire felt that it was on him. But now Peter had lost the only father figure he had left and he was more alone than ever. He used to always give messages and daily updates on his daily patrols but now he couldn't. Talking and working with Tony Stark was the best part of his day. Aside from swinging around the city.  
Peter and his friends were currently watching Brooklyn nine nine. The show had ended but the three of them never got to finish watching it. As much as Peter loved the show his mind was elsewhere as it often was.   
He tried to laugh along with the jokes but it was all forced and the boy slowly found himself tired of putting on an act in front of two people who he knew loved him.   
But of course, his friends knew him too well. Ned could always read him. He always knew how Peter was feeling and would offer comfort best he could. Like now when he reached up from the spot where he was sat on the floor and lied his hand on Peters' knee. No words were spoken as none were needed too.  
"Hey, loser let us adventure inside that thing you call a brain," MJ spoke from her spot where her head was on Peter's shoulder. She was glancing up at him with a concerned look.   
Peter and MJ being a couple shocked a lot of people as they don't act as most couples would. Peter was more openly emotional than her and he was much more sensitive and just acted much more vulnerable to being bullied. MJ could easily stand up for herself and was not one to let words get to her. She always made snarky comebacks at Flash and anyone who taunts Peter who she knew was Spider-man but she ignored his protest saying he can handle it. She knows he can't and won't so she takes it upon herself to defend him.   
It makes her sad that people pick on her boyfriend who is probably the sweetest person she has ever met and probably ever will. Her boyfriend risks his life every night to fight who knows what. She will forever be proud of him and will always defend her no matter how much grief it will give her.   
"Nothing, I'm just a bit distracted. Sorry." Peter spoke quietly making MJ roll her eyes at the predictable response for her boyfriend and she gripped his hand pressing a light kiss to it.   
"What did I say about you and saying sorry?" She asked glancing at him.   
"To not say it," Peter said sheepishly making MJ smile slightly.   
"Right so tell the truth this time?" She questioned but it came out more of a demand. She clearly wasn't going to let Peter slip out of this one.   
"I was just thinking about the battle. I still think about it a lot. I really miss Tony." Peter shamingly admitted avoiding eye contact.   
MJ sat up and at crossed legged towards Peter and cupped his cheeks making his sweet brown eyes lock with hers.   
"I know you do. I'm sorry it has been so hard on you. But baby he is so proud of you. He did what he did because he wanted you to be alive. He wouldn't want you to be sad. He wants you to hold your head high and keep up his legacy. It's going to take time. Don't rush grief." MJ spoke to him.   
"I just miss him. He did so much for me and now I will never be able to repay him." Peter said a tear leaking out of his eyes which he quickly wiped away.   
"You have. You meant a lot to him, Pete. The way he looked at you was the way a dad looks at a son. The way he treated you was how a father treated his son. You were his son Peter and you are repaying him by being alive right now along with the rest of his family."  
"But now he is gone! I will never be able to work with him again. I will never go on a mission with him. He will never be able to talk to me and give me advice that I need. His daughter is growing up without a dad. I don't blame him a all! I just wish he was around to yell at me for being a quote on quote 'dumb, idiotic teenager.' Peter smiled slightly through tears at the memory.   
"That's how you do it, Pete. Smile at the memories and cherish them. Move on but never let go. He is always with you. He is still yelling at you. You may not be able to see him but he is there." MJ smiled at him before pulling him into a light kiss.   
"You guys do know that I'm still here right?" Ned spoke up from his spot on the floor where he was silently listening to the couple.   
The two chuckled at him slightly as they turned their attention back to the TV screen. 

Later that evening Peter was out on patrol as he did every night as New York never seemed to not have criminals around. Though tonight the streets were weirdly empty so Peter spent most of his time talking to Ned and MJ as he sat on a rooftop of a building.  
The three were chatting when Peter saw something blue open up. The force was so strong as it began to suck in cars and signs that were on the street. Peter quickly stuck himself to the building and tried not to panic when he felt himself being moved in the direction of the giant hole that was sucking up New York.   
"Uhh, guys! Are you seeing this?" Peter asked MJ's apartment wasn't too far from where he was and there was no doubt they were also looking at the wormhole.  
"You mean the giant black hole in the middle of Queens? Yeah, we see it" Ned said his comments were humorous but his tone was serious.   
"Peter! You have to get out of there!" MJ shouted through the phone.   
"I can't just leave while there is a black hole in the middle of the streets! I have to get closer to it." Peter said as he let the force of the hole carry him closer.   
"Peter no! Get back here right now! It's not safe!" MJ's pleas went unanswered as Peter attempted to swing across the building but was sucked into the black hole with a scream.  
"Peter! Please respond!" Ned said. This wasn't happening. His best friend wasn't just sucked into a black. The boy felt a sob come up his throat and he put his head in his hands and sobbed.   
"Peter, baby. You can't leave us! We need you! I don't want to ever imagine life without you! Peter!" MJ was in denial. Her sweet boyfriend was okay.   
But deep down she knew.   
Peter was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers assemble in this chapter and that's about it tbh  
> I really don't know what I am doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know what I am doing

After plenty of attempts to contact Peter, they realized they would have no luck. Peter was gone and they had no idea where he was. The boy they cherished so much could be dead and they would have no way in knowing as the giant wormhole had closed quickly after Peter had been sucked in.   
"MJ! Oh my god! What do we do? My best friend was just sucked into a black hole in the middle of New York! Is he dead? Is he in another dimension? Is Thanos ba-" Ned was cut off from his rambling when MJ but her hand over his mouth.  
"I-I don't know what happened, Ned but we can't panic okay that will not help get him back. If this is Thanos I will personally kill him for messing with my boyfriend who is still grieving."   
"Okay, but what do we do? We can't help." Med pointed out. MJ hated to admit it but Ned was right there was no way two teenagers would be able to help get there friend back from wherever he is.   
"We can't but we happen to know some people who would," MJ said and she knew Ned knew who she was referring to.   
"Are you sure they would want to help? The Avengers are probably dealing with a lot right now." Ned said and MJ rolled her eyes.   
"They will help. I am not taking no for an answer." MJ said sternly. She wanted Peter back now where he was safe. She didn't think she would be able to live without him. "Cmon loser we don't have time to waste," MJ said standing up and dragging Ned out of the apartment. 

....

"Mr. Barton I am sorry to interrupt but Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones are requesting entrance. They say it's an emergency" F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice interrupted Clint and the rest of the Avengers plus Mrs.Potts who were all sat around eating a meal together. The team had heard reports of a black hole sucking up New York but before any of them could get there nothing was going on.  
After the events, the team decided it would be best for the team to stick around the tower for a while. It sounds strange but the team is closer than they had ever been before and were now truly a family. And yes. The Avengers don't sleep so they are eating dinner at very late at night  
"Who?" Clint asked putting his fork down as he looked up to the ceiling.   
"Pete's friends Clint. Let them up Fri. Peter isn't with them?" Pepper asked also looking at the ceiling. Pepper slowly but surely was getting over the loss of her husband. Her grief would never be fully done but she didn't really want it to as strange as it sounds. Pepper would also cling to her daughter as the last real piece of her husband. Although she saw a lot of her husband in the kid who had become like a son to her and Tony. The kid Tony risked everything to get back. Pepper never in a million years would blame Peter as Tony was just doing what Tony does. Being a hero.  
"Not currently boss."

The door opened and Michelle walked inside with Ned following behind her. They both looked exhausted.   
"What's going on?" Pepper asked immediately. Something wasn't right. Peter wasn't with them. Peter is always with them.   
"Peter was sucked inside a black wormhole!" Ned shouted quickly getting straight to the point which the Avengers were happy with.   
"What!?" Wanda shouted. Peter and Wanda had become quite close during there team training. She was very fond of the boy and treated him like her little brother.   
"He was out on patrol like normal when this giant wormhole opened up in the sky. Everyone in Queens probably saw it and Peter being the idiot he is decided to investigate even though he was already close to it. He swung up into the sky and then he was gone along with the black hole." MJ tried to explain the best she could.   
"I think what you are describing is not a black hole but a portal or breach as some may call it." Dr. Stephan Strange who Peter also had wrapped around his finger spoke.   
"A portal? To where?" Sam questioned being handed down Captain America's shield had been stressful and he was still getting used to everything but he was happy for Steve who he still saw every now and then. He finally seemed stress-free.   
"To another Earth," Stephan said like it was obvious but when he saw the confused looks on everyone's faces he continued to explain.  
“Peter was taken into another universe.” The man stated simply  
“I’m lost…” Clint spoke.   
Strange sighed and got up and brought out a whiteboard seemingly from out of nowhere. He began to draw circles and began to speak.   
“Imagine there are multiple Earths. Each of these Earths has different timelines some may be where none of you are heroes but instead villain, one where Hitler was never defeated, one where superheroes don’t exist. All of these earth occupies the same spot in space but they vibrate at different frequencies so you cannot see them.” Stephen tried to be as clear as possible though he is now a master at what he does it was once to very confusing to him.   
“I don’t believe you…” Clint said suspiciously and Strange could only roll his eyes. Why would he lie about this?  
“Actually, he is correct plus is it really so hard to believe?” Bruce spoke up for the first time in a while.   
“I suppose not. But how do we get him back?” Wanda spoke up. Everything she was told somehow made sense.  
“The only way something like a breach can be opened is a rupture in the speed force. Someone out there with the gift of superspeed opened that portal and the only way he could have closed it was by running into it. But I do think there was something more to it than that. Perhaps a breacher.” Strange said confusing the group even further.   
“Look! I don’t care what you have to do just get Peter back. Please!” MJ shouted she didn’t care how Peter got to where he was all she knew was that he was alive and there was some way they could bring him home.   
“Don’t worry Michelle. We are going to do whatever it takes to get Peter back.” Pepper spoke she knew Tony would never forgive her if she let something happen to Peter and even though he is gone she knows he is watching and is begging for them to save their son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts??  
> Love everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter arrives in Central City and meets the gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't say this before this takes place in season 5 of the Flash but they defeated Cicada way earlier in the season and now there is a new villain who will be revealed soon!

Barry didn’t know what happened. One second he was going out with Iris and Nora and then the next there a huge breach had opened in the middle of Central city as it had all those years ago. He knew Cisco was not responsible as his friend had removed his powers wanting a normal life. Barry couldn’t hold anything against him. If he could get rid of his powers he probably would. But the world needs the Flash.  
Barry and Nora were quick to change into there suits and rush into the portal. They didn’t know where the hole was opening from they just knew that they had to stop it before anyone gets hurt. The first time a breach came around Barry wasn’t enough to stop it and they had lost Ronnie. Barry is not going to let that happen again. No one will die.  
The two of them were running through the breach and they used there combined speed to pull the portal shut. But just before the portal shut they saw a figure wearing red fall through. Barry was quick to send Nora to go catch him as he shut the rest of the portal. Barry was way faster now and was able to do it quickly. 

Nora speed down the side of a wall as she watched the figure fall towards the floor she pushed herself to go faster as she reached the ground waiting to catch the person when suddenly the person shot something and they went swinging to the side of a building that they quickly stuck too and then jumped onto the ground. Nora watched as the person fell to the floor. She quickly sped over.  
Once she was in front of the person and was able to properly see him. The person she assumed was a male had a mask over his face and he seemed to be wearing a super suit with a spider on the front of it. She was about to pull the mask off when her dad was suddenly next to her.  
“Wait! Nora! Leave his mask on! Let's get him to S.T.A.R Labs. He is clearly not from here and we need to be careful.” Her dad said and she nodded and watched as her dad lifted up the small figure and then was quick to speed off to the lab. Nora turned around and saw her mother running up to her with a worried look on her face.  
“Nora is everything okay? Where Bear?” She asked and Nora was quick to reassure her.  
“Mom everything fine. We just saw someone who we think has super powers so dad took him to the lab to heal.  
Iris nodded and Nora was quick to rush her and her mom to the lab where they were about to meet someone interesting. 

….  
Barry ran into the cortex where both Caitlin and Cisco were sitting at there computers but they both looked up at the sound of Barry and were quick to rush to him when they saw the small form in his arms.  
Barry set the person down on the bed and turned to Cisco and Caitlin.  
“He fell out of the breach that opened and we are pretty sure he is a superhero. I mean look at his suit.” Barry said for some reason he felt a connection with this person and did not feel he was a threat as he usually did now that he was used to betrayal.  
“Okay but what if he is evil?” Cisco asked  
“I really don’t think so. I know I have been wrong in the past but I have a good feeling and if he is we have him right here.” Barry said and Cisco was quick to drop it. He probably didn’t see the person as a threat either.  
“Okay, but should I run tests? Or at least take his mask off” Caitlin asked and Barry shook his head.  
“Don’t run tests but maybe we should take his mask off. Just to know what we are dealing with.” Caitlin seemed to agree and was about to remove the sound of paper flying and they all turned around to see Nora and Iris in the cortex where they immediately noticed the small figure on the bed.  
"What's going on?" Iris asked as she looked at the body with a worried look almost motherly look on her face. Learning that Nora was her daughter really made her a better person and she hoped that they could send whoever this was back to there family.  
"We were wondering if we should take his mask off and maybe put him into something more comfortable so you know we can make sure this person isn't a total creep," Cisco said slightly awkwardly. Iris was quick to protest.  
"No. No guys leave them be. This person isn't a threat to us trust me." Iris said and everyone let it go and went back to work while they wait for there patient to wake up. 

....  
The first thing Peter did when he woke up was panic. He looked around and jumped when he saw a person standing right next to him. He quickly tried to sit up but hands pushed him back into the soft bed firmly. Their lips were moving but he couldn't make out any words. He stared up and looking back at him was a woman with brunette hair and a pretty smile he noted. He was relieved when his senses started coming back to him.  
"Are you okay?" The woman asked, "Can you hear me?" and Peter nodded at her. He was scared he didn't know where he was the last thing he remembered was a giant wormhole what sucked him into it and then everything went black and now he was in some room?  
"I-I-m f-fine" Peter stuttered out and the woman's soft gaze made him feel a bit safer. He heard footsteps and then there were multiple people in his line of vision and him once again panicked. Where the hell was he?  
"Hey, everything thing is okay. We aren't going to hurt you. We are here to help you get home." Another woman to his left spoke she was dark skinned and spoke gently but Peter was confused. He wasn't home? Where could he possibly be?  
"Home? Where am I?" Peter sat up once again and this time he was able to stay up.  
"That's a long story. Would you mind telling us your name? Or who you are?" A man spoke he had short brown hair and he was quite tall with pretty hazel eyes. Peter didn't want to tell these people anything. How did he get here? Was it the wormhole?  
"The wormhole in the sky? Is it shut?" Peter asked the people and they nodded  
"It is. It shut pretty much immediately after you fell out of it. Do you remember? You were awake then? You stuck to a wall and then collapsed." A younger woman spoke with short hair. But no Peter doesn't remember any of that?  
"No, I don't. Please just tell me where I am!" Peter shouted he didn't mean to get upset but he couldn't help it. He was just so lost.  
"You are on a different Earth." The man with long hair who had yet to speak said and Peter looked at him confused. No way.  
"You're lying! Let me go! Please leave me alone!" Peter cried out but the tall brunette was quick to shush him with a hand on his arm which Peter quickly flinched from. The person sat in the chair next to his bed and looked at him. Peter stared at his eyes while he talked looking for any signs of a lie.  
"I know it sounds insane and you sound really young but I promise we are telling the truth." The man sighed and Peter felt himself trusting him. The man seemed to have some pain in his eyes. He must have lost someone.  
"Who are you?" Peter asked  
"My name is Barry West-Allen," The man now known as Barry said then turned towards the dark-skinned woman "This is my wife Iris West-Allen" He then pointed to the short-haired woman "And this is our daughter Nora West-Allen" Peter looked at the small family and he felt himself smiling. They looked happy. "And these are my best friends Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow." He finished and looked back at Peter with a small smile.  
"How do you know where I am? Is there really a multiverse?" Peter asked with a small smile. He and Ned had always talked about the theory of a multiverse and Peter wished it existed. He didn't wish to be stuck in it, however. Parker luck.  
"The theory of the multiverse is true and how do you know about it?" Cisco asked with a small smile. It was always nice to meet another science nerd who was actually curious about things.  
"My world is crazy. You probably guessed but on my Earth, we have people with superpowers and I am one of them and we all just fought something super crazy that may have opened a portal to the multiverse." Peter said thinking about the final battle where he lost someone who he looked up to all his life and now wished was his father.  
"Yeah, Well we have superpowers here too and me my daughter, as well as Caitlin and another friend of ours all, have them. This is where the good ones all hang out." Barry said smiling and for once his friends were happy that he was reviling his identity.  
"Really! What powers do you have? I have spider powers because I was bitten by one a few years ago so I can shoot webs and have super strength, as well as my spidey sense which means that my senses are dialled to 11!" Peter rambled a little but he couldn't help himself these people seemed nice and he just learned that the multiverse exists!  
"Wow Barry, He is just like you" Iris smiled as she looked at her husband who just smiled back at her.  
"Well me as well as Nora has super speed. I am known around here as The Flash and she as XS and Caitlin has pretty cool ice powers." Barry said and Peter felt his smile growing he felt honoured that they were trusting him so Peter could only return the favour.  
"Can I take my mask off?" Peter asked hesitantly he trusted these people and if he was on a different Earth his identity was safe. Right?  
"Of course!" Nora said excited and Peter lifted his hands and pulled off his mask and gasped filled the room which he expected. This always happened.  
"How old are you? I mean I knew you were young but you're like a kid, kid." Caitlin said nervously she didn't like that this person was so young and putting himself in danger.  
"I'm 16, my name is Peter Parker and I live in New York, Queens," Peter said simply but the people here were surprisingly okay with it and seemed to accept it pretty quickly.  
"Alright kid let figure out how to get you home," Barry said as he smiled softly. This kid reminds him of himself when he was younger. 

....  
The Avengers 

Doctor Strange was currently trying to open a portal to another Earth. He had no idea where Peter was but they had to start somewhere. But as he tried to use his magic to make it too Earth 1 he found that he could not open a breach.  
Stephen had a suspicion that Peter was there and someone knew he was there and wanted him there.  
The doctor though kept this to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how Strange's powers work so just roll with it okay! I have cool powers for a villain so it needs to happen like this.  
> More to come soon!  
> Also, I kind of want to give Nora a girlfriend??


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs to go home, finds quickly that he cannot.   
> Que panicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a lot of writers block during this sense it is kind of a filler but next part will be full of angst! Be ready  
> (I can not write filler for the death of me and idk why)  
> Also just so you all know. The DC universe and the Marvel DO NOT KNOW EACH OTHER! Just please go along with it!!

The Flash

Once Peter had fully woken and had passed all of the tests Caitlin had done on him, he joined the flash team as they were discussing a way for Peter to return home.   
“So can you guys get me back home?” Peter asked hesitantly. He just met these people and was still cautious. But he had a good feeling about them.  
“Yes, Barry and Nora will run through the particle accelerator which will create a way for you to get home. They will push you through the breach and you will be safely back in your universe.” Cisco explained the long-haired man was really hating himself right now. If he still had his powers he could help get this kid home to his family.   
“Okay? Are you sure this will work?” Peter asked his voice was full of doubt and Cisco couldn’t blame him.   
“Yes. Don’t worry Barry and Nora will take care of all the work. It doesn’t hurt we promise. We have been to plenty of other worlds.” Barry said and Peter smiled a little. The multiverse was such an interesting concept.   
“Okay well I am ready whenever you are!” The curly haired boy smiled and before he could speak another sentence he was in another room.   
Peter stumbled slightly as he adjusted to being moved. He looked around and noticed he was in a room that appeared to go in a circle, it was kind of scary actually.  
“Uhh. Mr Barry sir where are we?” Peter asked as he looked at the older man who smiled softly making Peter relax. Barry seemed like a man he could trust and Peter felt a connection with him even though they just met.   
“It’s just Barry, and this is the particle accelerator this is where it all started for me and for everyone who has powers.” Barry explained and his smile turned into a small frown. Peter understood, getting his powers was not that fun either.   
“What happened? Sorry if that is rude but when I got my powers it wasn’t a good experience I was sick for days and had no one to tell and I literally wore a hoodie as a suit and I made my web fluid in class-” Peter was cut from his rambling when Barry put a hand on his shoulder.   
“It’s okay, relax. You’re right my powers did not come easy and it left me in a coma for nine months.” Barry said and Peter’s eyes widened. Wow.   
“Really? That's awful.” Peter said with sympathy. He knew what it was like to miss out on life and not realize it.   
“Yeah. It’s a bit of a long story but I was struck by lightning which caused a change in my DNA and I had a connection with the speed-force.” Barry said shortly and Peter couldn’t imagine what being struck by lightning felt like. He was only bit by a spider. He feels bad for saying his situation was bad.   
“Ouch. But that's kind of cool!” Peter said simply and Nora who got tired of waiting snapped her fingers.   
“Guys! We should get going! Let’s get Peter home to his family.” Nora said with a smile.  
Barry nodded as he stepped to stand beside his daughter.   
“Alright so you just stay where you are and then you will see a breach open, like the one in the city and we will push you threw, okay?” Barry said and Peter nodded he was ready to go home. MJ was going to kill him.   
“Well I guess this is goodbye then.” Barry said as he walked over to give Peter a hug, Peter was a bit surprised but hugged back nonetheless. “It was awesome to meet you.” Barry said and backed away from the hug.   
“Thanks for being so nice to me.” Peter said.   
Barry turned towards Nora and nodded and in a moment they took off running. Peter felt wind past by him every few seconds.   
But suddenly they both stopped back where Peter was standing who raised an eyebrow at the two. What was going on?  
“What’s wrong?” Peter asked worried and the confused look on Barry as well as Nora’s face.   
Barry looked at Nora and then back at Peter. This has never happened before and should not be happening now. Barry was able to close a breach only hours before this and now he could not open one. Something is wrong.   
“It’s not working. I can’t open a breach, I can’t get you home.” Barry said and Peter’s heart sank. 

He a 17 year old kid stuck in a strange world with no way to go home or even contact anyone from home. 

“What do you mean? Try again! Please! I have to get home!” Peter shouted at Barry who quickly tried to calm him down.   
“Don’t worry, we will figure this out and you will make it home, we will not let anything happen to you. I promise.” Barry said as he put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. It took Peter a lot of strength to not push him off. Barry was only trying to help it wasn’t his fault.   
“Okay,” Peter said there was nothing he could do, panicking would not help and his situation could be much worse. At least he found these people who will help him. 

….  
After Peter had changed out of his suit and into a casual outfit the team decided to take Peter out so he could explore his new town. They were taking him to some coffee shop. Peter took notice that there was a drink named after Barry as well as Nora.  
“So are you guys like the Avengers?” Peter asked suddenly when the group sat down at a table. The question had been one Peters mind for a while.   
“Sick name!” Cisco commented but the other’s just looked confused.   
“No, we don’t know what that is, care to explain?” Caitlin asked sweetly. Peter was told that when she gets angry or scared she turns into a alter version of herself called ‘Killer Frost’ apparently she was mean and cold but Peter just couldn’t see it. She had been the best at trying to talk to Peter and understand him more.   
“They are the Earth’s mightiest Avengers who fight bad guys.” Peter said trying to not go into much detail as he didn’t know if the Avengers were even together anymore. He didn’t want to think about what happened.   
“Know we don’t really have something like that. But we have a pretty good team here and if we need any help we will call people who can help with the mission.” Barry explained.  
“Oh that’s cool! On my world we have a whole bunch of different kinds of heroes! I can’t really explain them. But they all have super cool abilities.” Peter said. He didn’t even know how he could explain Thor or T’Challa. 

The group were having a normal conversation, asking Peter about his world and finding similarities. They actually had quite a lot.  
But eventually light turned to dark and the team were asked to leave the shop. The team walked in the air of the night, after a couple blocks they stopped in front of an apartment building.   
“Alright, Peter you going to crash with us tonight? Or you could stay with Cisco?” Barry asked, Peter shook his head, he was not going to introduce in these peoples homes.   
“Nono, I will be fine out here. I can meet you all at S.T.A.R labs in the morning.” Peter said and was met with disapproving glances. Great.  
“No way, come room with me dude! I can show you all the cool tech I am working on!” Cisco spoke enthusiastically, but there was a look in his eyes that told Peter he would not take ‘no’ for an answer. So Peter slowly nodded with a smile. He definitely got along with Cisco the best. They were both geniuses and were fascinated by how everything worked.  
“Great. Get a good night's rest Peter, we will figure out what is causing this.” Barry promised once again and Peter nodded.   
He loved these people but he needed to go home to his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT PART IS SO JUICY!!  
> but i really hate this chapter.   
> I love you all!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first day in Central City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Panic Attack  
> This is a long one, you guys! I worked really hard on this!

Flash  
The moment Peter entered Cisco’s apartment he was in awe. The Cisco had many gadgets laying around the place and each one of them looked like they did something spectacular. It reminded Peter of every time he stepped into Tony Stark’s private lab. The lab that he had yet to go back to. He couldn’t take going back there.   
The boy wandered around the apartment. It was big, well as big as an apartment could get. All around him were posters some of which he recognised from his own bedroom. A lot of the things in the room seemed to be made by Cisco himself. Cisco was a genius.   
“Wait here for a minute alright, I am going to grab you some blankets and something to wear.”   
While Cisco was gathering some blankets, pillows and pyjamas from the storage of his apartment to layout for Peter in the spare bedroom he had, often for Caitlin or even Barry when if they stayed to work late on something. Peter allowed himself to sit on the sofa in the nicely decorated living room, filled with lights and posters of video games and movies.   
Suddenly Peter felt a strong strike of fear run through him, he was terrified and very overwhelmed. Peter dropped his head into his hands as he let out a choked sob.   
Peter’s body shook with sobs as he felt himself begin to panic. Every negative thought chose to enter his brain at this exact moment.   
‘Are they even looking for me?’ ‘Will I ever make it home?’ ‘Do people just think im dead?’ ‘Do they even care? Why would they care about me?’ These sort of thoughts were rolling around in Peters's head as he tried to calm himself down from having a panic attack in a strangers home.   
But he couldn’t calm himself down and he slowly slid off the couch and onto the floor as he wrapped his arms around his legs and tried to curl in on himself and his body was gasping for air as he shook on the floor. 

He didn’t know how long he was lying there, it couldn’t have been long but his eyes were blurry and his ears were ringing but he felt the presence of someone kneel down in front of him. He saw lips moving and he tried with all his heart to make his ears work.   
“Peter… t’s okay... and out…” Peter managed to make his eyes work and he was met with Cisco’s brown concerned eyes.   
“I-I-I’m s-s-orr-y” Peter managed to get out while he continued to gasp for air as his breaths were going far to fast. He felt frim hands grip his shoulders and he was forced to lock eyes with Cisco.   
“Shh. Do not apologize, Peter, this isn’t your fault. Just breath in and out.” Cisco repeated that phrase about 100 times before Peter’s breaths were back to a normal pace. Before he could move away from Cisco and apologize once more he was met with a strong embrace.   
“That’s it, buddy, you are going to be okay. I promise we will get you home.” Cisco said as he backed away from the embrace and began to help Peter onto his feet.   
Peter swayed slightly as he tried to balance himself. Once he was composed enough Cisco began to lead him down the hall for the bedroom he would be staying for what he guesses will be a long while. 

Cisco opened the door and Peter was met with one of the nicest decorated rooms he had seen. The room was painted a light gray and had a carpeted floor, around the room were paintings that gave Peter a feeling that he was in Paris. He loved it.   
The teen moved to sit on the bed and Cisco sat down on the side next to him.   
“It’s okay to be scared, okay. You don’t need to be ashamed to break down in front of me. We are going to get you home, one thing you should no about team Flash is that we always win our missions. You are on our team and we are a family. We do anything for family.” Cisco sat as he looked at the teenager who was staring at him fear in his eyes. “You can make it through this, you just need to hold on,” Cisco said as he stood up from the bed.   
“I brought you some of my old clothes, We are both pretty small so they should fit you fine. Try to get some sleep, okay, we will figure it out in the morning.” Cisco said as he turned around and walked towards the door. Before he left he said one last thing to the boy.   
“You are safe here, Peter” Cisco said softly as he exited the room and shut the door softly. 

Peter had thankfully fallen asleep easily and had woken up feeling energized. The boy rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom that was attached to his room and turned on the shower. The boy let the shower run for a while and just looked at himself in the mirror for a minute. He wishes this was just a dream. He wished that when he woke up he would be back in his apartment with his Aunt yelling at him to get ready for school, he wanted Flash to try and run him over with his car, he wanted MJ to call him a loser and Ned to give him the answers the homework he didn’t do.   
But it wasn’t a dream. Peter Parker was as good as dead. He had disappeared and he wasn’t sure if anyone even knew where he was.   
Shaking those thoughts out of his mind Peter stepped out of the sweats and t-shirt Cisco had given him and stepped into the warm water.   
Standing in the warmth of the shower Peter, felt himself relax slightly as the water dripped down his back giving the boy a sense of comfort.   
Peter grabbed the bottle of soap which was sitting on the ledge of the tub and squirted some of it onto a sponge. Peter, washed thoroughly, feeling dirty. Once, he was satasfied he let the water rinse away all the suds leaving his pale skin feeling clean.  
After a quick was to his hair the boy stepped out of the shower and grabbed a white towel off the hook and began to dry himself. Peter wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door into the bedroom. He immediately spotted a set of clothes which must have been laid out by Cisco.   
Peter slipped on the pair of joggers and pulled a hoodie over his head, leaving the hood on covering his wet curls.   
Peter exited the room and walked into the living room where the television was playing and the smell of bacon filled his nose. He turned the corner to see Cisco standing there frying some bacon and eggs on the stove. Hearing shuffling, Cisco, turned to great the boy with a smile but his eyes turned soft when he saw how small Peter looked in the oversized hoodie, the hood hanging down in his eyes.  
“Morning, Peter, sleep alright?” at the boy's nod Cisco continued speaking “ I made some breakfast, I wasn’t sure what type of egg you prefer so I just did scrambled.” Cisco said handing a plate full of peppered eggs, crispy bacon and some lightly buttered toast. Peter’s stomach rumbled at the sight. He forgot how hungry he actually was.   
“Thanks, Cisco” Peter said taking the plate with a small smile as he sat down at the small table and dug into his meal. 

After, Peter and Cisco had finished their breakfast Cisco, turned on someone television for, Peter to watch while the older man got ready for the day and they could head back to the lab. 

About, half an hour later both, Cisco and Peter were ready for the day and were excited the apartment complex and into Cisco’s car. Peter opened the door for himself and jumped into the front seat of Cisco’s vehicle.   
Peter, waited for Cisco to start the car and exit the parking lot before he spoke.   
“So, are we going to the lab?” Peter asked as he took a glance at the man beside him, before looking back out the window and taking in this new world he was in, he was glad he could see similarities, although, Peter had never been to Central City before.   
“Nope, we are heading to Iris’s father, Joe’s house,” Cisco spoke up as he took a hard left, making Peter lose his balance a tiny bit.   
“Oh, okay. He is trustworthy?” Peter asked hesitantly, although his identity was the least of his worries at the moment.   
Cisco chuckled softly before answering.   
“One of the best men I know,” Cisco stated and the car returned back to comfortable silence as they made the quick journey to the West’s household. 

When the pair arrived, Cisco, leads Peter, who was walking slightly behind him. Cisco noticed this and felt the need to protect the boy. He just seemed so timid.   
Cisco walked up to the door and used his key he was leant for the house and opened the door to invite himself into the room. The pair walked in and noticed that they were the last to arrive, everyone was chatting in the living room but they turned their heads when they heard the door open.   
Cisco, pressed a hand to Peter’s back, trying to give the boy a sense of safety as he felt the boys nerves.   
Peter, smiled slightly as he looked at all the new faces in the room.  
There was a dirty blonde who was sat next to Caitlin. Peter could see that he had hazel eyes and a nice white smile.   
There was an African-American woman who had a tiny frame and looked quite motherly. Peter felt himself already trusting her. She looked so kind as she smiled at him with a soft smile that reminded him of how May, would look at him.   
Beside her was a man who had his arm wrapped around the shorter woman. He had wide brown eyes and a goatee.   
“Everyone, say hello to Peter,” Cisco said as he introduced the boy to the new people in the room.   
“Hello, Peter, I'm Cecile, it is lovely to meet you. Barry and Iris filled me in a little bit about you and I promise you will be okay.” the woman who Peter now knew as Cecile spoke as she and the man beside her, got up and made her way over to the boy.   
“This is my husband, Joe. You need anything whether it is advice, food, or even just someone to rant to you can always come to him.” Cecile said as Joe held out his hand to shake the boy's hand.   
“Hi, Peter” Joe spoke as he shook the boy's hand. “How old are you, kid?” Joe asked concerned. This boy was clearly young.   
“I-I’m 16 sirs, almost 17,” Peter said and he let go of the man's hand who nodded to his response. 

The group sat around and talked about reasons why Barry and Nora were unable to get Peter back home. They all had multiple theories but none of them seemed to stick.   
Suddenly, all the lights in the house started to flicker and Peter had to shut his sensitive eyes as the lights were too much for him. Then all the lights in the house had shut off leaving the team in the darkness as all the blinds were drawn shut.   
Peter, opened his eyes as he looked around and looked at all the other confused faces. Something was wrong and Peter had a slight idea why.   
“What’s going on?” Caitlin spoke up, but before anyone could respond a blue looking circle that, Peter thought resembled water. It looked like the portal that leads him here, but it was much lighter. The portal opened up in the middle of the living room and a man dressed in all black and a mask around his face stepped out. 

Everyone seemed to act fast. Barry had sped out of the room and had returned clad in his suit. Caitlin did something that, Peter had never deen before. Peter, watched as her brunette hair transformed into a white colour, and her eyes turned into a bright blue, her lips were now coated in a dark blue lipstick, and her skin seemed to be even paler. They were all stood in a devensive position and Peter noticed that Cisco had shoved the boy behind himself, wanting to provide protection. 

The man walked further into the room. He was dressed in a dark green jacket that had two swords in the back and a pair of the same shade of pants and a black belt holding up his pants so that his giant boots were on full display. On his hand were to devices that Peter had no idea what for, they looked a little like Nat’s widow bites but they covered his arms up to his shoulders, resembling Bucky’s arm but a lot less bulky and they were all black. He wore his long hair back in a bun and had a long beard and mossy green eyes and all over his exposed skin on his face there were tattoos which left no skin to be seen. The tattoos were many different designs, but most were of crimes.   
He was truly terrifying to look at.   
“Who are you?” Barry shouted threateningly, he was ready to take on this whoever this person was. He knew he was fast enough now.  
“That is of none of your concern, I am not here for you, Flash.” The man spoke in a deep, almost robotic voice and he turned his head so his eyes locked with Peter’s. He smirked a small bit before taking a step towards the boy.   
In an instant, there was a flash of lighting and then Barry had the man pressed up against the wall in a type.   
“You, are going to tell us who you are and how you got here,” Barry demanded his lips close to the other men who only chuckled at Barry’s threats.   
“Alright, Flash I'll humour you. My name is, Clayton Smith and I have been stuck in this world for 18 years.” the man spoke harshly as he glared at Peter over Barry’s shoulder.   
Before Barry could question the man further, Clayton brought his arms and touched Barry’s spandex-clad arm with them and Barry with a yelp of pain pulled his arms back. Caitlin quickly formed sharp piece of ice in her hands and stepped towards the taller man with confidence as she spoke.  
“Oh, buddy I was just starting to like you.” She spoke before jabbing the ice in the air and swinging it down in a harsh motion, but it was stopped as Clayton held his hand as the ice came down into it and it broke in half. Killer Frost stumbled, but her moment of confusion was soon over as Clayton closed his fist and shot out a bolt of electricity at Frost and she went down in pain on the floor, her hair returning to brunette slowly. 

After both, Barry and Caitlin were down, Clayton moved his gaze over to Peter’s once more and began to walk closer to him. Peter was quick though pulled up his sleeves to show his web-shooters that he had yet to take off.   
The teen was quick to shoot a web at the man's leg as his arms seemed to be electrified. The web stopped the man in his movements, but Clayton only smirked once more.   
“You, are getting out of this world until you’re dead, Parker. Just surrender now.” Clayton said and used his arm to unstick his legs from the ground and then once again he opened a breach and jumped through it. Leaving Peter, as well as the whole of team Flash at a loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these take so long, I try to make them perfect.   
> I have never really written a fight scene before so bear with me.   
> I have some big plans for this story so stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have an update schedule for this so updates will just be when I have the next bit done!  
> Far From Home is going to be so good!!!!!  
> I love you guys!!


End file.
